


The Marcher

by cl2y



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rope Bondage, Same Age! AU, Sexual Roleplay, Sort of Sexual Roleplay idk, Tumblr Prompt, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl2y/pseuds/cl2y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being found naked and bound in the Emperor's bed was never truly going to be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marcher

Esmeral whimpered harshly, the sound muffled by the soaking lambswool in his mouth. The hand trailed under his belly and slowly danced across his heavy cock, leaking profusely between his legs and dotting the sheets beneath him with white droplets.

“Aye, there’s a good lad.” The voice said, thick with a rich Starkhaven accent. Esmeral cried out as the hand trailed over his balls, squeezing them lightly and pressing insistently on the leather ties there, before venturing over the swell of his arse. He groaned as two fingers dipped between his cheeks, moaning at the wetness of the other man’s seed still inside of him. “You want the Emperor to see you like this? Bound, blind,  _begging_.” He taunted, his fingers pulling out and his palm slapping against the reddened flesh. Esmeral jolted forward, his cock bouncing between his legs and grazing against his belly. His legs slipped open further on the silken sheets, bringing his hips flush with the mattress. His thighs stuttered at the friction, moaning obscenely loud at the pleasure.

Two larger calloused hands grabbed at his waist, yanking him upwards and repositioning the man. Esmeral had both hands tied to the decorative lions of the headboard, the rope had rubbed his skin to a burning red but he tugged at the restraints nonetheless. His back was arched awkwardly with his arse in the air, his knees spread and his ankles tied to either bed post. The ropes were slacker there, but his ankles were quickly becoming a mess of grazes. He had rope tied around his chest, pulling at the flat muscle so it curved and protruded like a woman’s smaller breasts, curling over the peaks of his pebbled nipples., it tied down his waist and into the crevasses of old muscles, and ventured down against his thighs. It travelled between the juncture of his hips, framing his purpling cock with neatly spun gold and august ram leather. Esmeral whimpered again as the hand landed quickly against his flesh.

“I think I hear footsteps,” He said, fingers finding their way under the mess of ropes and tugging. Esmeral was pulled back, his shoulders protesting at the strain. “Aye, lad, _footsteps_. They’re getting close, is it your Emperor?” Esmeral nodded frantically, moaning as the man let go, falling forward once more. The Starkhaven man quickly tugged at his clothes, the buckles jangling loudly in the room. His footsteps echoed in the room as he fled, only a moment before the door was opened and slammed shut once more.

“Esmeral?” Gaspard’s voice rang out, the thick breathy Orlesian accompanied by the sound of a bolt sliding home. “What is the meaning of this?” Esmeral moaned against the rag in his mouth, pulling at the restraints as Gaspard approached him. The Emperor quickly untied the lambswool gag and let it rest against his open jaw. “Who did this to you?” He whispered, a hand running down the length of his back.

“Please,” Esmeral said, his voice hoarse and aching in his throat. “Please, let me come, Gaspard, please.”

“You let someone defile you in my bed, and yet you ask for a kindness?” He hissed, he quickly pulled the rag back into Esmeral’s mouth, tying it fast against the back on his head watching how his mouth was gaping open with force. “Did you let him tie you up?” He said, tugging off his leather gloves. Esmeral shook his head quickly, trying to force the blindfold off. “If you tell me the truth I’ll only spank you once.”

Esmeral shook his head to indicate no again. He could feel his hair fall loose, sticking to his cheeks and forehead with sweat, how long had he been tied up? Maker he didn’t know. Gaspard’s hand came swiftly upon his arse, the crack of sound bouncing off the walls before his hand landed again. Esmeral jolted forward with each slap.

_Did you strip yourself? No._

_Did you let him fuck you? No._

_Did you suck his cock? Yes._

A half dozen slaps and Esmeral felt his orgasm coming upon him again, he felt his gut burning, his thighs aching, he felt his balls draw up close to his body, and his cock swinging between his legs. Gaspard quickly grabbed at him, holding the burning flesh in hand and tugged quickly, watching Esmeral’s body twitch and shudder with pleasure, watching how the man so tightly bound wriggled so freely between the ropes, undulating as his orgasm ripped through him but not the tiniest bit of come emptied from him. Esmeral gasped wetly through the gag, his chest pressed against the sheets with his arse still stubbornly raised high.

He slowly raised himself from the bed, panting and grunting with exertion. Moaning as Gaspard’s naked fingers trailed the bruises that were blossoming over his arse cheeks. He cupped the flesh in both his hands, spreading them and blowing cold air across Esmeral’s hole.

“He came inside; it’s such a mess Esmeral.” He whispered, kissing the flesh softly, his tongue flattening across it and tasting the seed. His fingers pressed in after, one then two, groaning at how wet he was. He pulled away sharply, wiping his dirtied fingers across the bed sheets and slowly pulling off his clothes. He folded and hung them carefully, putting his mask away in its glass case and making as little noise as possible. He could hear Esmeral muffling behind the gag, two syllables over and over between gasping in air heavily. “I am still here, Esmeral, worry not.” He whispered behind the bound man. He watched him sag with relief, and pull taught as hands were placed upon him. Gaspard rubbed the head of his cock against Esmeral’s hole, watching it twitch as he slowly pressed in, guiding his cock with one hand, the other splayed out against his back.

Gaspard rolled his hips slowly, grumbling as Esmeral rocked with him. Moaning as he watched his cock being swallowed by Esmeral’s body repeatedly. He ran his hands over the ropes which lined Esmeral’s frame, tugging at one or two that he could wiggle his fingers underneath. He grabbed at those which encompassed his lower back, holding the rope column and dragging Esmeral onto his cock roughly. The man yelped at the movement, and whined when Gaspard stopped. He pulled back, and thrust forward as he dragged Esmeral by his bindings, moaning at the loud slap of skin against skin. He quickened his pace, groaning at the sight of Esmeral bouncing on his cock forcefully. He reached up to pull at the knot in the gag around his mouth, quickly pulling it loose, he heard Esmeral whimper as it was removed. He could feel it hanging on the back of his neck, dripping with sweat and saliva.

“I want to hear you Esmeral. I want _everyone_ to hear you. Everyone in this palace listening to you, would you like that? Would you want them to see you like this?” Gaspard whispered, tugging harder at the ropes. “I could take you in the throne room, in front of the entire Orlesian court, all those men and women staring at you and they would watch, ever so intently, as I fucked you raw on my cock.” Esmeral howled as the pace quickened. His mouth hung open and the noises slipped out of him involuntarily, masking the sound of Gaspard’s hips slamming against his own.

“Gaspard, _please_.” He cried, his hands burning against the rope ties. He felt another orgasm pulling at his loins, and he struggled against the binds. Maker he wanted to come so badly, he could not count the orgasms that had been ripped from him.

Gaspard was losing his sense of pace, his hips rutting wildly, thrusting inside of Esmeral so harshly that he feared the bed would start to move with them. He stopped suddenly as he felt himself close to coming, and bent to cover Esmeral’s body with his own. Peppering his upper back with kisses he pushed his hands along the sweating body of his lover. He quickly pulled at the leather which gripped around Esmeral’s cock and balls, slipping it off of the hardened flesh and tossing it.

Esmeral keened at the feeling, thankful to finally be released. Gaspard quickly began the ungodly pace again, his moans drowned by the shouts of pleasure from Esmeral. His thighs burned and his gut tightened as he released his seed into Esmeral, grunting as he felt him follow into the pleasure, clenching tight around his cock. Esmeral could swear that he went momentarily blind as he finally came, his body aching and his ears ringing.

When he came to, he was laying on clean sheets, his body feeling indescribably light, almost as if he was floating. He turned his head to look at Gaspard, a book in hand and a frown upon his brow.

“Gaspard?” He whispered; his throat sore after all his moaning.

“Welcome back Esmeral.”

“What... What happened?”

“You were in some sort of daze for a while, very uncooperative. I had to make the bed up myself, and toss the sheets.” He hummed. He placed his book on the cabinet beside the bed, and lay down fully next to him. “Who knew you had such a thing for Marchers.”

“Who knew you had such a lovely Marcher accent.” He smiled, kissing the Emperor softly. “The ‘ _fucking me in the throne room’_ was new.” He taunted, gently running a hand down Gaspard’s chest. “We should do that, sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Gaspard de Chalons' VA is also the VA of Knight Captain Rylen, so maybe Gaspard has a brilliant Starkhaven accent,,,,,,,,, he's also The Augur and some dude named Thornton(?),,,,,,
> 
> and maybe I have a voice kink lmao bye,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
